Wanna play a Zombie Game?
by Devil's Dark Song
Summary: Life. Love. Happiness. We all had it at one point in time, that is until the virus struck and turned everybody into flesh eating monsters that kill every living thing on sight. I had been Lucky enough to escape before being bitten as well as being immune to contracting the virus through the air helps too. full summary inside!
1. How It Started and My Story

_**Hello my lovely readers! Now I know I need to finish my other stories but this just popped into my headand I had to see what you guys thought of it! This same story will be posted a Shugo Chara fic and possibly twilight maybe even Inuyasha! You guys can tell me which anime/book sounds best with this fic. PS. Whichever one I use everyone in the story will be human and will have different ages. Now I have wasted enough of your time so here you go! ^-^**_

**Summary: Life. Love. Happiness. We all had it at one point in time, that is until the virus struck and turned everybody into flesh eating monsters that kill every living thing on sight. I had been Lucky enough to escape before being bitten as well as being immune to contracting the virus through the air helps too. Now I'm heading south in search of my brother, who I hope is still alive. Then I'm taking him and heading to the north where I heard there was a safe haven where the virus has not taken over. Hope that's true cause I got nowhere else to go cause the normal life we all had ended the day the government got cocky and stupid.**

_**Chapter 1: How it started and My story**_

_**Unknown POV**_

Zombies, ugly bastards they are. I'm sure you've heard of them before but those are the Hollywood version. REAL zombies actually retain some traits from when they were human and can only be killed for good but shooting them in the head or chopping/blowing it off. It started the day the government thought they found a way to kill off the cancer cells. They thought injecting a dying cancer patient with another virus they made would kill off the bad cells then flow out of the human body like any other daily thing we put in our bodies. It had worked for awhile until the virus started to mutate while still inside the body and eventually killed them. Only they didn't stay dead. The scientists thought they could keep this 'little' thing a secret and they could continue to research and observe the monsters. That's when they discovered they did retain some basic human qualities but not enough to keep around.

When the virus mutated again and spread through the air the scientists got scared and locked them in a space that was supposed to be 'air tight' and nothing could escape but they were wrong when sone idiot left the door to the room open and they escaped. I curse the day the idiots created the 'anti-virus' that was supposed to 'help' the world.

When the experiment gone wrong escaped the world had started to go to was spreading through the country like wild fire and there was no stopping it. It hadn't taken long for it to reach the little town I used to call home.

I had been in school for about a week after summer vacation and was happy to be back with my friends but I had this ominous feel that something was going to happen today but passed it off as normal paranoia and continued on my way to class like normal. I walked into my class room not expecting what I was going to see. On the floor in front of me was one of my class mates munching on the teachers face!

I backed up slowly hoping not to be spotted but I had shoved a desk in my hasty retreat and the thing looked up. I instantly turned and ran as fast as I could. I could hear their approach coming up behind me and fast. I turned a corner and hit a dead end.

'_I'm screwed!'_ I thought as I looked for an escape. I had spotted a window a few feet away and jumped through it. It was a second story widow but there was a tree right beneath it.

I jumped out of the tree and ran in the direction of my house. I could not stop for I saw other people running from people they loved. I reached my home and was shocked at what I saw. Body parts and blood were everywhere! My mother was 20 feet away eating her husband's face like she had not eaten in days. I emptied my stomach of its contents from breakfast and ran to my room.

I quickly packed a small bag of food, water and medical supplies. I saved the rest of the room for the ammo I was going to carry with me. I set the bag down by the door and quickly changed out of my school uniform. I grabbed the bag and ram to my parents room where I opened my father's gun safe and grabbed 2 pistols with extra ammo cartages, a shot gun and a double barrel with extra bullets.

I raced down the stairs and out the back door and into the woods without being spotted. I started heading further south in search of my brother who lived on an air base in Goldsboro, North Carolina. I can only hope he remembered where we said we would meet up if this ever happened.

_**How do you like it? Should I continue? R&r! 3**_

_**~Demon**_


	2. AN Sorry but not a real chapter

_**Alright I have decided to continue this story for anyone who cares. There will be no Charas nor will the caras be human at any point in the story, I might add an OOC just so someone can get killed and people will be OOC. I will update as soon as I am finished typing up the story.**_

_**~Demon**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Me: Hello everyone I have finished writing the REAL second chapter sorry if I got your hopes up with the authors note… But hey I'm keeping my word and continuing the story for anyone who still cares.**_

_**Ikuto: No one cares now get on with the story!**_

_**Me: Whaa Amu! He's being mean again! *hides behind Amu***_

_**Amu: *glares at Ikuto* stop it!**_

_**Ikuto: But I don't wanna Amu**_

_**Me: Stop it or I'll pair you with Tadase!**_

_**Ikuto: *gets frightened and runs away with his tail between his legs***_

_**Amu: Hehe you're evil! **_

_**Me: I don't own Shugo chara sadly enough. Forgot to do that the first chapter, now on with the story!**_

_**Chapter 2: Friends?**_

_Amu's POV_

Three week. It has taken three week to reach the outer limits of Goldsboro, North Carolina **(Real** **place, went to visit my brother there over the summer)**. My only thoughts at the time were '_He better be here or I'll kill him myself! ' _I was covered in blood and dirt so to say I was in a bad mood was an understatement.

"Amu! Are we almost there yet? Yaya is tired!" Yaya shouted blowing our cover and announcing out position to the once living turned undead. Oh I should probably tell you, I picked up some followers on the way here. They may be annoying but they're good company because it does get rather lonely killing zombies alone. Still haven't told you my name yet have I? Well if you haven't figured it out yet my name is Hinamori Amu, age 16 and current occupation is Zombie killing Brother Finder. My companions are Mashiro Rima, age 16 kinda clingy which is a semi good thing so I know she won't run off in the middle of the night. Next we have Tsukiyomi Utau, age 16 a bit bossy but I like her. Finally we have the baby of the group Yuiki Yaya, age 15 likes to act like a baby and is annoying at times but she's a good kid.

*******FlashBack*******

It's been days since the virus hit and something couldn't be worse. Blood and guts currently covered in zombie blood and guts. My clothing shredded from the last horde of zombies that tried to make me their food. I came upon a shopping center so I know I am somewhere in the middle of the city.

"AHHHH!"

My body went in a defensive crouch with my weapons drawn at the ready **(HP reference!)** in the distance I can see someone running towards me. As the person came closer I could see five figures chasing after said person.

'_Great now I gotta save someone. Maybe she will have a place where I can clean up.' _

"Here goes nothing" I mutter to myself reading for the attack. It didn't take long for the girl to reach me so as soon as she was behind me I started killing the undead fuckers! One tried to take a chunk from my arm but was decapitated before he could bite down.

Satisfied when everything but I and the girl were dead, I turned around and offered a hand up to the frightened looking girl.

"You ok? You're not bit or anything are you?" The girl shakes her head as I help her up.

"What's your name? You can speak right?"

"Yes Yaya can speak! Yaya's name is Yuiki Yaya!"

"Nice to meet ya, Yaya. My name is Hinamori Amu" I reply to the child like girl.

"So Yaya, you know of a place where I can get cleaned up and something to eat?"

Yaya nods her head vigorously, smiling at me. Grabbing my hand she drags me in the direction in which she came running from. We walked for about 5 to 10 minutes until we reached a large warehouse type building. We entered through the back and walked through various hallways until we came to a stop in a large room with Different types of furniture and electronics.

I could see a small blond head poking just above a beanbag chair. The silence was broken quickly by Yaya yelling…

"Rima-Tan, Utau-Chi! Come here, Yaya has someone Yaya wants you to meet!"

This being said the small blond head stood and walked around the chair and stood in front of us. We stared at each other until a much taller blond – with her hair in pigtails – came into the room.

"Alright Yaya who is this person you want us to meet?" She spoke looking at me.

"Names Hinamori Amu, and yourselves?" I say as politely as I can with her looking at me like she is trying to find a fault and kick me out.

"Mashiro Rima", "Tsukiyomi Utau"

There was a moment of silence before the interrogation started.

"Have you been infected or bitten?" Utau asks as she walks up to me and starts' circling me like a shark does it's pray.

"No" was my quick reply.

"You can handle a gun?"

"Yep" I say popping the 'P'.

"And you're here because…."

"I'm looking for my brother, and then I'm heading south."

"To the new colony?"

"That's right"

"Were coming with you" Rima finally spoke, for she had been silent through Utau and I's conversation.

"Oh really now? How do you know that I won't kill you when you're sleeping, or take all your weapons and leave you for dead?" I ask raising my eyebrow in question to them.

"You wouldn't do that besides, you don't look like the type of person to do that."

"Fine you can come, but if you decide to run away I won't save your asses." I grumble under my breath.

Louder I say to the group of girls, "Welcome to team Dead on Arrival!"

At this Rima and Utau start dying of laughter while Yaya – not getting the joke – grabs my hand and leads me somewhere to get cleaned up.

*******End Flashback*******

Rima snapped me out of my stupor, I turn to look at her but all she does is point in the other direction. I turn my head in the direction she points only to see the group of flesh fuckers we were observing coming towards us.

"Gee thanks Yaya" I say sarcastically while loading my gun and aiming for the fuckers heads **(The ones above their shoulders not below their belt. :P)**. Shots echoed through the still night air as well as the dying screams of the dead brought back to life. Once they were dead AGAIN! We ran to the house they were surrounding, and broke the door down. I motioned for us to split up and search the house.

Rima and Yaya searched the top floor while Utau and I searched the main floor and basement. I took one step in the living area and froze. Right in the middle of the floor were 3 girls. One with red hair, another with blue and the last had blond with a slight green tint. I thought the girls to be dead until the blue head groaned. I quickly rushed to her side and tried to get her to open her eyes. I had to slap her to finally open her powder blue eyes. She was about to say something but was interrupted by Rima coming into the room saying

"Hey Amu, there is no one upstairs but it has running water, so we can shower and…"

She trailed off spotting me and the girls on the floor. I looked up and said "We gotta help her!"

**Done! Sorry for the wait but I have school and things to do after school. Please review on what you thought! I like me some reviews!**


End file.
